


As If.

by artcorewh0re



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Flirting, Inspiration, Rivalry, Slow Burn, TikTok, Waltzing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:02:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26498350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artcorewh0re/pseuds/artcorewh0re
Summary: In which Gray Fullbuster just wants to have a calm night after he's been assigned to help protect a priceless jewel, and Juvia Lockser finds yet another way to ruin that.
Relationships: Gray Fullbuster/Juvia Lockser
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	As If.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Before we start, I'd like to say that this fanfiction is loosely inspired by a tiktok by @cowboynamedriley ! I loved the idea and couldn't resist putting their scene into words.

Standing on the balcony of the large ballroom, Gray gazed out at the forest ahead of him. He wasn’t too far out from the city, but he still found a sense of nostalgia flooding his senses as he thought back to the times he and his late mother used to go camping, even in winter.

He wore a midnight blue tuxedo, wearing his hair as he always did. He didn’t see any reason to have it slicked back all funny. 

Gray smiled as he rejoiced in the sounds of the ball behind him. Tonight’s extravaganza was being held in honor of a huge, glittering jewel. It was honestly somewhat stupid to him, but he won’t complain just as long as he’s getting paid. The symphony was playing a wonderful song, but Gray wasn’t really in the dancing mood. He was only stationed here just in case some villain decided that they wanted to show up and wreak havoc. One always did, and he was almost 300% sure that he’d soon be battling it out. On the topic of villains, there was this one that followed him relentlessly, it was almost as if she existed solely for the purpose of bothering him. Why couldn’t she just find something else to do with all of her spare time.

Gray sighed to himself. “Juvia…”

As if on cue, a hook attached itself to the rail, soft grunts being heard as someone climbed up. Gray recognized the small sounds almost instantly, raking a hand over his face. 

“Gray-sama called?” With a playful smirk, Juvia hoisted herself over the rail, disconnected the hook and let it fall to the ground. Her pale skin glistened in the moonlight, blue hair cascading down her back in waves. She wore a periwinkle dress that flaunted her bust, being strapless. It was slim on the waist and had ruffles at the bottom that went all the way to her feet. Her identity was hidden behind a mask -- this was a masquerade ball, after all.

Gray pinched the bridge of his nose as he shook his head. “Juvia, what the hell are you doing here?”

“You know, Juvia’s usual plans.” Juvia rested her hands behind her back innocently, swaying a bit.

“What? Bothering me?” Gray looked at her through his fingers.

“Precisely!” Juvia snapped her fingers, shooting finger guns. “Gray-sama should give Juvia more credit. She climbed up the side of a building in two inch heels!”

“What does that have to do with me? You’re just extra.” Gray rolled his eyes.

Juvia pouted. “But it has everything to do with Gray-sama,” 

“Would you stop with the affectionate name? It’s gross.” Gray groaned, slouching a bit.

“No.” Juvia was quick to answer. She smiled, walking closer to move her hands over his chest. “Juvia would also like to say that her Gray-sama looks very nice today! He’s all snazzy just for her, wow!”

“For you? Ha!” Gray grabbed her hands before she could touch him, laughing bitterly. “I’m here to work. To stop you from causing trouble.”

“Yes, so he  _ is _ here for Juvia! She feels so special!” Juvia giggled, resting her palms on the side of her face.

“Go home,” Gray stated simply.

“But Juvia doesn’t want to! C’mon, she won’t cause trouble!” Juvia whined.

“You’ve already implied that you’re here to cause--” Gray was interrupted by Juvia, making him suck his tongue.

“Hey, where’s Gray-sama’s mask? It’s a masquerade!” Juvia pointed at her mask.

“I’m relaxing, so I took it off.” Gray shrugged.

“Well put it back on! Gray-sama should enjoy the party.” Juvia pointed to the ballroom before crossing her arms.

“I can’t now that you’re here.” Gray snapped.

“Whatever, Juvia is going to handle her business now.” Juvia rolled her eyes and turned to leave.

“No, you’re not.” Gray grabbed her arm gently, but with enough pressure to prove a point. “You’re going home right now. I’ll even walk you out,”

“Gray-sama wants to walk Juvia out? How romantic!” Juvia swooned before covering her mouth with a fist and clearing her throat. “But she must decline for her own good, she has very important business to take care of!”

“You’re here for the jewel, aren’t you.” Gray deadpanned.

“Ah.” Juvia was quick to leave, speed walking forward. She was making a beeline straight to the gallery that showcased the jewel. There was no one inside, just the way she wanted it.

“This woman…” Gray cursed under his breath as he trailed behind her. He broke into an awkward, leisurely run as he put his mask back on. “A-Azure.”

“Hm?” Juvia turned around. She was very familiar with his little codename for her.

“...let’s go dance.” Gray held back a wince.

“J…” Juvia blinked, face turning red. She shook her head. “I’m sorry, what was it that you said?”   
“Dance with me. Azure.” Gray offered once more.   
“In just a moment,” Juvia inwardly squealed. “It is of utmost importance that I see this jewel, I’ve heard so much of it!”

“Right…” Gray nodded, following her into the gallery. He raised an eyebrow as Juvia gasped, eyes twinkling like jewels of her own. A wide grin made its way to her face as she circled the jewel that sat in a glass case. “It’s beautiful!”

Anyone would be a fool to say that Juvia wasn’t the prettiest woman alive. Gray cleared his throat, looking away as he sniffled at nothing and wiped the bottom of his nose with his index finger nonchalantly.

“Well, I’m ready now.” Juvia clasped her hands together. 

“Mhmm.” Gray mumbled.

Juvia intertwined her arm with his, leaning into his ear. “Now, now, Gray-sama. Don’t flake on Juvia, alright?”

“As if.” Gray grumbled. “I’m just walking you to the exit. I hope you know we’re not actually going to dance.”

“So mean,” Juvia said, voice singsong as she and Gray walked down the large stairs leading to the ballroom. The exit wasn’t too far from here. “But Juvia will allow it because her darling Gray-sama is holding arms with her!”

Everyone wondered who these two beautiful strangers that walked down the stairs arm in arm were. Could they be royalty, perhaps? No one could deny how appealing the two looked next to one another. Were they living art, instead?

“Don’t walk so fast, Gray-sama. You’ll give us away, silly.” Juvia laughed.

“Shut up, we--” A waltz began to play, Juvia bouncing on her feet as her head snapped to his. “No…”

“Yes, Gray-sama! We must stay in character! We’ll get caught if we rush out now,” Juvia whispered excitedly. “We shall waltz to the door!”

“Keep your voice down, idiot.” Gray rolled his eyes. “You’ll be the one to blow our cover.”

Juvia quickly flung her arms around Gray’s neck, the two swaying elegantly as they waltzed. Gray awkwardly rested his hands just above Juvia’s waist. 

“You idiot. This isn’t how you waltz, take my hands.” Gray snapped, holding one of her hands and using the other to keep her waist secure. “It’s not a slow dance.”

“But isn’t waltzing technically slow dancing?” Juvia joked.

“No. It’s not.”

“So bitter, Juvia’s always so nice to Gray-sama for this kind of treatment?” Juvia whined.

“Yeah, maybe you should stop being nice.” Gray offered.

“Hm.... but if Juvia was mean to Gray-sama, would he cry about it?” Juvia teased, pursing her lips as she looked at one of the many chandeliers.

“Of course not.” Gray scoffed. Juvia laughed once more, Gray’s mind reeling as he resisted looking down at her cleavage with every ounce of self control that he had.

“Has Gray-sama tried the strawberry cake? It’s to die for.” Juvia pondered, glancing back at him.

Gray’s eyebrows furrowed. “How the hell have you had it?”   
“This isn’t the first ball Juvia has attended, silly. She likes the food at parties,” Juvia hummed. “Juvia’s around more than you think. She’s not always bothering you, she sometimes has way more important things to do.”

“Sometimes.” Gray chortled.

“Gray-sama is her top priority, after all!” Juvia exclaimed.   
“Top priority my ass,” Gray spun her, a small piece of him relishing in her excited giggle. He grit his teeth.

“Gray-sama, relax.” Juvia simpered. “Don’t be so stiff.”

“We are going to be in serious trouble if we get caught.” Gray sighed to himself.

“C’mon, it won’t be  _ that _ bad.” Juvia rolled her eyes as he pulled her closer as part of the dance before releasing her.

“Trust me, it’s going to be that bad.” Gray seemed to be speaking from experience.

“Well, we won’t get caught unless Gray-sama gives us away, so he should act his part.” Juvia shook his warning off and continued dancing happily.

“How many times must I tell you not to call me that? It’s so annoying.” Gray snapped.

“Which makes saying it that much more enjoyable…” Juvia leaned in dangerously close to his ear with half-lidded eyes, threatening to nip at it playfully. “ _ G-ray-sa-ma. _ ”

Gray’s throat ran dry as he looked away from her. He didn’t have time for this. “You think you’re so clever.”

“Gray-sama, are you doing to do the dippy thing with Juvia?” Quickly back to her normal, annoying self, Juvia was grinning as hard as ever.

“Dippy thing?” Gray tilted his head a bit.

“You know… the dippy thing!” Juvia said as if he should know what that is.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Gray muttered. 

She looked slightly annoyed before replying. “Juvia feels like Gray-sama knows what she means but is pretending not to know.”

“Ha.” Gray scoffed.

“Aaah, Gray-sama’s hair is so nice.” Juvia swooned. 

“Juv, sto--” The scent of her hair was throwing Gray for a loop. He didn’t like being this close to her. “Juvia, you--”

“Wah! Gray-sama has a nickname for Juvia? She’s so happy she could cry! That’s so cute!” Juvia squealed, threatening to give them away right then and there by turning into a puddle.

“Shut up.” Gray snarled harshly.

Juvia gasped. “Do the dippy thing! Hurry, the song’s almost over!”

“What? No-- ack!” Juvia made a small “hmpf” noise and leaned back anyway, knowing that he would catch her and give her what she wants. “...I hate you so, so much.”

“Juvia loves Gray-sama too.” Juvia beamed as he pulled her back up. 

The song came to a close and everyone was free to do whatever. Gray grabbed Juvia's hand and led her outside quickly.

“Aw, Juvia doesn’t want to go home.” Juvia whined.

“We’re getting you out of here now.” Gray answered, shaking his head.

“Juvia knows, you don’t have to tell her.” Juvia smiled as they stood outside together.

“Do you have a ride?” Gray hummed.

Juvia giggled flirtatiously as she shimmied closer to him. “Is Gray-sama worried about Juvia?”

“Of course not. It just makes sense to ask.” Gray laughed loudly.

“Oh, well yes, Juvia has a ride. She’s texting him now,” Juvia motioned to her phone as her fingers move over the keys with lightning speed.

“Okay.”

“Thanks for tonight, Gray-sama.” Juvia said softly, taking off her mask to look up at him better. “Juvia had fun.”

“Put your mask back on, stupid. You want to get caught?” Gray scolded.

“But how will Gray-sama get lost in Juvia’s eyes if she’s wearing a mask?” Juvia pouted, puffing her cheeks a bit.

“You say that like I even want to get lost in your eyes.” Gray teased, crossing his arms.

“Gray-sama can be such a tsundere sometimes!” Juvia stuck her tongue out.

“Tsundere? No, I just genuinely despise you.” Gray shook his head.

“How sweet,” Juvia grinned before her smile softened as she looked at the ground. “But really. Thank you.”

“Don’t mention it.” Gray rubbed the back of his neck.

“Juvia will remember this night forever! She got to dance with her Gray-sama!” She exclaimed excitedly, bouncing on the balls of her feet again.

“I’m serious, don’t mention it. I think I’d rather forget about today.” Gray sighed.

“Whatever… Let’s say,  _ theoretically _ , Juvia stole the jewel.” Juvia hummed.

“You did  _ what _ ?” Gray’s lips drew back as he scowled, balling his hands into fists. “Give it to--”

“Ah ah ah! Juvia said theoretically!” Juvia held a hand in his face, showing off her freshly manicured nails. “What if she stole it?”

“I’d have to grab and detain you.” Gray snapped.

“That makes Juvia want to steal it more, then we could play tag.” Twirling her hair with her finger, Juvia swayed a bit.

“It’s not really tag if you’re getting chased down by the cops.” Gray’s eyebrow quirked, she was  _ so  _ weird.

“Technically it still is.” Juvia winked. “But anyway, Juvia was a very good girl tonight, she hasn’t stolen anything. She said she wasn’t here to cause trouble.”

“Then why’d you climb up with a grappling hook? You know you could’ve nicked me.” Gray raised an eyebrow.

“Because Juvia had to make sure her Gray-sama saw her, plus she had to make an entrance!” Juvia made a big motion with her hands before posing.

“You didn’t know I was up there.” Gray deadpanned.

“Shut up,” Juvia snapped.

Gray laughed before staring at Juvia ominously. “What would you have done if I was anyone else? What do you think would’ve happened?”   
“Juvia loves it when you look at her like that…” Juvia shivered. “But Juvia would’ve had to fight and ruin her night.”

“I’m so merciful, aren’t I?” Gray chuckled. That was supposed to scare her, not...

“That you are. Oh! He’s pulling up now.” Juvia waved ahead.

“A carriage.” Gray turned to look at Juvia, absolutely dumbfounded. “Why in the world is there a carriage coming?”

“Because Cinderella left the ball in a carriage, didn’t she?” Juvia sang.

“No. She ran out in tears with one shoe on in the pouring rain as her dress changed back to normal.” Gray stated.

“Same thing.” Juvia shrugged.

“Not at all.”

“Well anyway, Juvia was the star of the show, everyone was taken by surprise!” Juvia shot her finger guns again. “There were sparkles everywhere and stuff.”

“Um, I don’t think that’s very accurate.” Gray snickered.

His jokes were silenced as Juvia walked forward and kissed his cheek, waving as she walked to get into her carriage. “Good night, Gray-sama. Juvia had so much fun.”

“Huh…” Gray rested a hand on his cheek where she had previously kissed him. He stood outside in a comfortable silence, relishing in the soft breeze. He seemed so calm, but his mind and heart were racing in circles as--

“The jewel! It’s been swapped with a fake! Sound the alarms!”

“Juvia..!” Gray yelled, angrily rushing after her carriage that had disappeared into the night.

Juvia sat in her carriage, grinning as she held her jewel in hand. She glanced out of the window, laughing as she heard a siren go off as a bunch of lights started moving from the hall. “Hehe, best night ever.”


End file.
